Crayons
by Miss. Kitty Fantastico
Summary: My character Zoey, and Raiden's Evita along with Angel, Penn and Oz travel to Sunnydale and are changed into children by a rabid demon. And who can is their only hope (insert gasp) Buffy and Giles with their not-so-good parenting skills. MUY MUY COMICO -


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only Zoey and Evita. :^) 

Stuff: This is part of a series kind of thing, so, you might want to read A Love Forgotten and Elevator Mishaps before reading this. But if you really don't care-then just read on :^) 

Angel, Penn, Evita, Oz and I walked down one of the many sidewalks in Sunnydale. It was the absolute perfect evening, the air was cool, the many human meals were plentiful, and there was no annoying Cordy. 

" Mmm, smells just like home." Penn said inhaling the fresh spring air. 

" Then your home stinks." Evita said, as she watched a truck pass us, erupting black pollution. 

" Common, we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. As far as I'm concerned, this is our vacation." Angel said sternly. 

" Angel, we save the world from impending doom everyday, and we don't need health benefits- can't we go to Vegas for a week?" I said, kicking a stone into the street. 

" Last time I went to Vegas was when I was there with Penn, one night and he blew all our cash." Angel shot a look at Penn. 

" Yeah, but who's the one who made me in charge of the cash?" Penn shot back. 

I looked up ahead, and next to a STOP sign was a slumped figure. " Hey! What's that?" 

" One of the many winos in Sunnydale?" Evita added helpfully. 

As we neared the figure, Angel put on his Dark Avenger act." Hey buddy, need any help?" 

The figure turned, and looked at us with cold black eyes and extremely sharp teeth. 

" That would be a demon." Oz said. 

" A dead demon." I added, as I swung my leg at it. The demon caught it, and twisted it and I fell on my side against the warm concrete. 

Angel, Penn and Evita went up against it at the same time, each from a different angle. The demon took them down even faster. 

Angel, Penn and I jumped up fastly and stared at the demonic being with yellow eyes as Evita aimed her crossbow at it, and Oz stuck a cross out in front of him. The demon stared at us, and smiled to itself. 

" Hmm, what to do, what to do." It said," Three vamps and two humans, the possibilities are endless...Oh, I know!" 

My brother stepped up against it again, and the demon held the collar of his shirt and raised him high. 

" This is going to be the funniest thing I've ever done! " The demon smiled to itself. 

The demon swung his other arm in one graceful movement, and I began to shrink. The STOP sign began to grow huge as I became closer to the ground. And oddly enough, my clothes shrink as well, becoming extremely small. Suddenly the shrinking stopped, and I looked around to see a shrunken Penn, Evita, Angel, Oz and Penn. 

"Oh, not again!" I said stomping my feet on the concrete. 

Suddenly the sidewalk began to vibrate, and a blonde Buffy ran to the corner. 

She took one look at all of us, and bent down to the ground and picked me up. And if there's one thing in the world I hate more than Evita-it's when people pick me up. Very bad childhood experiences is all I can say, or maybe I should say, childhood experiences I'm about to re-live. 

" Zoey? Is that you?" Buffy asked, looking at me. 

" Put me down Buffy! Put me down! You're hurting me! " I screamed. 

" That would be Zoey." Buffy said to herself. 

" I wanna be tall again." Evita said simply. 

" Me too." Penn agreed. 

There was the sound of someone gasping for air, and we all turned to see Giles, badly out of shape and breath. 

" Uncle Giles!" Oz exclaimed, as he hugged Giles's legs. 

" Wha-what happened to the demon, Buffy?" Giles asked. 

" The demon made us small! I'm going to bite it!" Penn said, baring his fangs. 

Buffy kneeled down to Penn," I'm sure you will. But we have to go somewhere where we can talk about the demon." 

" No talk," Angel said," I want to hurt it with my sword, it hurt my little sister!" 

" Angel!" I yelled," I'm not little! I'm a big girl!" 

" I'm a big girl too!" Evita yelled. 

" This is going to be a long day- or two." Giles said. 

Giles sighed as he opened his apartment door," I should get those little leashes for kids." 

The moment Giles opened his door, all five of us rushed in at once. Angel and I jumped up on the couch as Evita, Penn and Oz chased each other around the room. 

" STOP!!!!!!!!!" Buffy yelled, and we all obeyed. 

" Good, now, we all need to get you back to normal, and in order to do that we need you to tell us what this demon looked like." 

" It was big... And scary." Oz said. 

" And green." Penn added. 

"No, it was grey." Angel said. 

" No, it was green!" 

" Grey!" 

" Green!" 

"Grey!" 

" Alright! Alright!" Giles said tiredly," Buffy and I will find it somehow just....go play." 

" Yay!" We all said as we ran to different parts of the apartment. 

Evita and I climbed the stairs that led to a large hallway. The hallway was decorated with many breakable things heh, heh, heh....and a small wooden chest. 

" Look 'Vita! It's a treasure chest!" I said in awe. 

" It's not a treasure chest, it's a stupid box." Evita said, her arms folded in disinterest. 

" It is not!" I snapped back as I opened the small chest. 

I rummaged through the chest, a couple hats, a Beetles record....a few iron trinket things. 

" Uh!" I gasped as I pulled out a small hand made doll with shiny black hair made from thread. 

" It's a stupid doll. And this is getting boring, where's Oz?" She said tiredly. 

I stamped my foot," It's not a stupid doll! It's Natalie!" 

" Natalie? Who's that?" 

" It's a doll Ana made for me when I was little....back when I was supposed to be little. I took it to England with me, and preformed a spell on it to preserve it! And here she is!" I said, hugging the doll lovingly. 

" It's still a stupid doll." Evita mumbled. 

" Would you like to hold her?" I asked holding the doll out to her. 

" Yeah!" 

I handed Natalie over to Evita, and she smelled it. 

" It smells like grass." She pointed out. 

" That's because it's from Ireland stupid!" I yelled back at Evita," Now give me back my doll!" " No! I'm still look'n!" 

I growled," Give me the doll Evita! Give it to me now!" I stamped furiously at the ground. 

" No. And 'cause of that, Natalie is going to go sky diving!" Evita walked over to the railing and dangled the doll over it, the hair swaying back and forth. 

" NATILIE!!!!!" I screamed. 

Then from below, a small voice bellowed out," I'll save you Princess Zoey!!!!!" 

" Penn!" I yelled at the small blonde figure. 

Penn rushed up the stairs, with Angel running quickly behind him. 

" I want to save her! She's my sister!" Angel said, swinging a cardboard sword in the air. 

" Yeah, well she's my girlfriend!" Penn yelled back, then he added," And plus, I have a better sword than you." And it was better than Angel's, Penn had spent more time on his, wrapping it in foil to give it a shiny-ness to it. 

" Well, Natalie's going to go sky diving now!" Evita said, letting go of the doll, watching it as it fell to the ground. 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTIILLLEEE!!!!!!!!" 

I jumped on the banister and slid down to the bottom of the stairs, jumping off and landing gracefully. 

I ran over to the fallen doll, picked it up, and hugged it. Then holding one of the doll's hands, I walked over to a small red haired figure that sat at Giles's coffee table, a book and a box of 156 crayons taking up a small portion of the table. 

" Whatcha doing Oz?" I asked shyly. 

" Color'n" He said without looking up. 

" Can I color too?" 

Oz shrugged," I guess so." 

I sat at the coffee table and sat the doll in a sitting position on the table, and picked up one of the many coloring books that were scattered over the floor. I laid the book on the table and flipped through the pages. A stupid looking dog, a tree with cartoon like eyes....mainly stupid pictures. I flipped to the back of the book, and smiled broadly. 

" I'm gonna color a kitty, Oz!" I said happily. 

Oz looked at the picture that I had decided to color, and showed his," I'm color'n a doggie." 

I pouted at his drawing," You're a good colorer, I wish I could color that good." 

Oz smiled, " Thanks." Then went back to scribbling a hot orange crayon on the paper. 

I looked at the box of crayons," I'm gonna make a blue kitty." 

As I reached for the crayon Oz snatched the box away from me," Mine." He growled. 

" Oz, you may be four right now, but you still know how to share!" 

" I don't wanna. I don't have to if I don't want to." 

Giles came into the room eating an apple and reading a badly aged book. 

I looked at the crayon Oz held tightly in hid left hand, and started to cry. Giles looked up from his book and rushed over me. 

" What's wrong Zoey?" He asked. 

" Oz....(sniff), won't...share (sniff) his crayons!" I explained. 

Giles looked over at Oz, and Oz gave him an evil look. 

" Uh, uh," Giles stuttered for an answer," Oh! I see you've found your doll, uh,uh Natalie! I rescued from the council." Giles said, picking the doll off the table and handing it to me. 

"I don't want the doll, I want the blue crayon!" I yelled. 

Oz quickly grabbed the blue and began the scribble furiously with it. 

" Oz, I think it's only fair that you let Zoey use the blue." Giles said. 

" No! I'm using it now, Zoey can wait!" 

I huffed furiously, and quickly snatched the blue from his hand and ran off towards stairs with it. Once I reached the safety of the stairs, Oz started crying and Giles walked calmly over to me and held out his hand. 

" Zoey, give me the crayon, that was a very bad thing to do." 

I moved my head to the side and said simply, " No." 

Giles then took one end of the crayon and pulled, but he was DEFINITLY not getting the crayon and I switched into my game face and growled. 

Giles laughed," Oh, now don't think that little vampire attitude is going to get you anywhere." And he pulled harder on the crayon. 

I growled louder, and bared my fangs....then bit into his hand. 

" Oooooow!!!!" Giles clutched his hand in pain. 

" I. Want. My. Blue. Back." Oz said furiously, snapping the orange that he held in his hand in two. 

" Now, Oz, just-just wait a second." Giles said, still trying to make the bleeding stop from his hand. 

" No! It was MY blue crayon! And I want it back NOW!!!!!" Then. He lost it; he picked up the whole box of crayons and spilled them across the floor. 

" Oh, Oz. Now look what you've done." Buffy said coming into the room. 

Oz held the empty box of crayons and looked around stunned. Which is when I ran into the war zone of Crayola and took a few more crayons. 

" Now I can have more colors!" I jumped up and down excitedly. 

Buffy walked over to me and sighed, " Zoey, it's not nice to steal Oz's crayons, now can you please give me the crayons?" 

I switched out of my vampire features and looked up at Buffy innocently," Okay Buffy. You can have the crayons." I said handing her the crayons. 

Then another disaster formed at the top of the stairs," ONE. TWO.... THREE GO!!!!!!" Penn shouted. 

Then two brown cardboard boxes came flying down the stairs as two voices went "uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh." From inside the boxes as they hit every step. 

As the boxes hit the floor, they skidded to a stop and Angel and Evita poked their heads out. " I won! I won!" Angel jumped out of his box and cheered. 

Evita kicked hers," Stupid box, can't go anywhere." 

Penn then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen as he shouted," I'm gonna make a snack!" 

Evita kicked her cardboard box again," I wanna make a snack too!" And she hopped into the kitchen with Penn. 

Suddenly the door to Giles's opened quickly and a smiling Wesley came in," Hello all! I just thought that I might drop by and see how things are going." 

I ignored Wesley and jumped up on the couch, remote in hand, switching from channel to channel. 

" Oh, uh Giles, sorry to just barge in on you, I-I didn't know you were having your grandchildren over." Wesley stuttered. 

I turned around and placed my head on the back ledge of the couch, and saw that this time, Giles had lost it. 

" There are NOT MY GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!! The one on the couch looking all innocent is Zoey, but she's not at all as innocent as she seems-SHE BIT MY HAND! LOOK!.....And that's Oz, and Angel-yes, Angel is the one hiding in the cardboard box...and," Giles stopped, and looked into the kitchen. Evita had a 1lb bag of flour poised over her head that suddenly exploded on her head, showering her and Penn in a white cloud of dust. " EVITA! That is a bad thing to do little girl! And Penn! Don't you dare crack those eggs! Oh dear Lord, this is tiring 

I ran off into the kitchen, seeing the Evita and Penn were having fun and opened the refrigerator. 

" Awww, uncle Giles is gonna get mad at you!" Evita said. 

" I don't care! I'm hungry!" I said angrily, pawing through the fridge. 

Soon, the floor of the kitchen was littered with items I had pulled out, a head of lettuce, ice tea, ice cream etc...etc... Then I grabbed a small ceramic mug that had KISS THE LIBRARIAN written across it, and held it in triumph. 

" Mmmmm! Blood!" I said, sipping from the mug. 

" Eeeew! That's gross!" Evita wined. 

Then Spike entered the kitchen which was now a BIO hazard," That's mine you little bugger!" 

I looked up at him with only my eyes as my lips were still glued to the cup. 

" Oh, now that act may work for Giles, but I'm not going to buy that! That's my blood! Not yours, now give it back you little wanker of a vampire." 

" I'm hungry! It's my blood now! Go get your own!" I said. 

" Okay, that's it." Spike said, reaching down to grab the cup. 

" NOOOOO! MINE! Mine, mine, mine!" 

Suddenly two eggs hit Spike's head from above, and I looked up to see both Penn and Evita holding a carton of eggs. 

" Haha! You have egg on your head!" Evita laughed. 

Spike ran out of the kitchen terrified," They're little demons! -Okay, three actually are-but they got EGG in MY HAIR!!!!!" 

Suddenly there was the sound of an acoustic instrument, and the three of us went in the living room to see what it was. And what it was turned out to be Oz strumming Giles's acoustic guitar. 

" Play 'Oops I did it again'!!!" Evita and I screamed. 

" I don't know that one." Oz said. 

" And it's a girl song too-common Penn, we have better things to do." Angel said, heading up the stairs with Penn following. 

" I can play 'Pain'." Oz said. 

" Play it! Play it! " I screamed. 

" Okay.....Paiiiiiiiiiin, I can't sleep! Paiiiiiiiin I can't sleep! Don't stop, don't-" 

" Uh, Oz, I think you should clean up your crayons now." Giles interrupted. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Oz screamed, " I'm play' in a songggggggg!" 

" Yeah Uncle Giles! I wanna hear Oz' song! " I said. 

" Oz, you have to learn to have responsibility. And to do that, you have to clean up the crayons." 

" No! And I don't think you've seen my dorm! It's a mess!" Oz said proudly. 

" Well, still, you have to clean up your mess." Giles said sternly. 

" NO. I.WILL. NOT. CLEAN. UP. THE. CRAYONS." Oz said, then he started to distinctly growl. 

" Now, Oz, I will not tolerate the werewolf attitude either. Uh-oh.....Oz?" Giles said scared as Oz started to growl deeper and deeper. 

" Oh dear." Was the last word Giles said before he ran off with a growling Oz running behind him. 

There was then a knock at the door. 

" I'll get it!" I yelled, running as fast as my little legs would take me. 

" I don't care about the stupid door." Evita said flopping down on the couch. 

" Well I do!" I said opening the door. 

My head tilted up and focused on a now very large Riley Finn. When I was my original height, Riley was a foot and a half taller than me. Now he was like 10 feet taller than me, with a large cardboard box in his hands. . 

" Hi Riley!" I said. 

Suddenly Buffy was behind me," Riley, thank you so much for coming over-it's turned into a real mess." 

" No problem." Riley said, crouching down to my height," Zoey, right?" He said to me. 

" Uh-huh!" I nodded my head quickly. 

One hand he held behind his back, came forward, presenting me with an orange colored lollipop." Here, then this is for you." 

I grabbed the piece of candy, ripped off the wrapper and stuck it in my mouth. 

" Thank you Riley!" I said as the stick part jutted from my mouth. 

" Wow." Buffy said in disbelief," You can calm down Zoey-what's your secret?" 

Riley stood up and smiled at Buffy," They teach us that at-" 

" Commando school?" Buffy finished. 

" Uh, yeah." 

A blur raced into the room , and suddenly Angel was standing behind Riley with a devious grin on his game face. Angel then tilted his head down, and clamped his teeth into Riley's leg. " OOWWW" Riley yelped in pain. 

" Angel! " Buffy shouted," Go play with...Penn or something!! Do not beat up my boyfriend!" 

Riley reached into the cardboard box he held, and pulled out an army tank and helicopter. " Here Angel, you and Penn can play with these. Just don't break 'em, Forrest won't be too happy." 

" YAY!!!PENN!!" Angel yelled up at Penn as he ran quickly up the stairs. 

" B-but, he just about ripped your leg off!" Buffy said confused. 

" Well, you know I trey to keep an open mind about him....I put cameras in the chopper and tank. Thought it would be fun to watch." 

Riley reached into the box again, and pulled out a pallet with army greens, tans, and blacks." Figured you could play dress-up with it. And uh, if you're wondering, they're aren't any cameras." 

I held the pallet in my arms and took out the lollipop momentary, and took his hand," Riley, I want you to play with me!" 

" Sorry, Zoey, but Riley has some busy work to do." Buffy said. 

" That's alright, Buffy. I've got time." 

" Yay! I'm going to put on your army make-up!!!" I said, as I led Riley up stairs into Giles's room. 


End file.
